


Lady Lillith and Loki (Backstory)

by RoseWineGoddess



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess
Summary: The story of what happened between lady Lillith and Loki that caused them to not speak until the events in Loki: Dark Prince of Asgard. This story takes place before the event in The Beauty Asleep Tale in the timeline.*Comments are always appreciated and treasured but I hate to be one of those authors that beg for them. I hope you enjoy the story*





	Lady Lillith and Loki (Backstory)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beauty Asleep Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485058) by [RoseWineGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess). 
  * Inspired by [The Beauty Asleep Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485058) by [RoseWineGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWineGoddess/pseuds/RoseWineGoddess). 



” alt=“image” />

Lady Lillith and Loki (Backstory/The Beauty Asleep Tale) 

Lilith wondered the halls of Odin's castle lost in her thoughts. She was headed to one of the smaller castle libraries to work on her magic lesson with her tutor, Prince Loki of Asgard no less. Her magical abilities had come as something of a surprise and even though Prince Loki was young he was very knowledgeable in the magical arts. He was a few classes that all the noble children in the castle attended being that he was several years older than her. Her title of "lady" was a courtesy only, as she could not lay claim to any noble blood, at least that she knew of. She had no memory of her past.

She had somehow found her way outside of the royal section of Odin castle and collapsed near the door to the gardens of one of the noble households during a blinding midwinter snow storm. She had kindly been taken in by one of Queen Frigga’s ladies-in-waiting after she had been discovered lost in the shadows of the castle garden. When she was questioned she remembered nothing and no magic Queen Frigga had performed had been able to retrieve her lost memories. The women had quickly gotten the little girl into dry clothes and a warm bed with lots of blankets. She had slept fitfully, tossing around and murmuring in her sleep. She cried out whimpering about shadows that chased her and an angel of gold that had saved her.

While she floated in and out of sleep the girl caught snatches of conversation as the noble women whispered around her sickbed. She heard them speak about terrible battles being fought in distant parts of Asgard. They thought that perhaps she was a survivor of one of these that had somehow made it to the castle. Queen Frigga felt that if her mind had sealed itself off to protect her from the horrors she had witnessed then it would do her more harm than good to force her to relive that trauma. Queen Frigga and the ladies of the noble court decided that she would be adopted by the lady that had found her collapsed in the snow and who had no children of her own to care for, though she longed for them. The woman was herself was of a kind and motherly personality. She had lost her husband, her one true love, to one of Asgard's many wars with the Jotuns. Having lost her true love she had never had remarried and had lost all chances to have children.

And so the girl was given the name Lilith after the white Lily, a reminder of the snow in which the child was found in. As soon as she was well enough she became just another child growing up in the castle. It was agreed that she would attend classes with the other children living in the castle and to give her the life of any other noble child of Asgard. She loved being able to play in the castle gardens in the spring and summer. The adults treated her no differently than any other child and the girl did her best to hide her secret yearning to know her past. Though at first, she had longed to know who she was and where she had truly come these thoughts became like ghosts that occasionally haunted her thoughts but were mostly forgotten.

The classes she took put her in indirect contact with both of the Asgardian Princes, Thor and Loki. They were both older than she and she always tried to stay in the background trying not to attract too much attention to herself. Yet she could not help how her eyes followed the dark-haired Prince at any time he was around. While the other girls might sigh and gush over Thor and the way his already large frame was filling out even more, Lilith preferred the lithe look of Prince Loki more.

When Lilith was about sixteen she began to manifest magical abilities. At first, it was little things that she tried to hide and then it became larger manifestations of power. She didn't tell anyone of her powers, not even the loving mother that had adopted her. She was worried that if she was found to have magic, perhaps the magic of an enemy nation, she would be turned away from the only home she had ever known. She already had some problems with some of the other children and she was worried about losing what she had here. Her adopted mother loved her so much, it never seemed to matter to her that Lillith was not her own daughter, she lavished her with affection and was always willing to stop what she was doing to help Lillith with anything she needed. The most popular of the noble children sometimes teased Lillith because, as far as anyone knew, she had no noble heritage she could truly claim. Once the most popular noble children had started it the others had begun to do it as well. They didn't tease her every single day but once they started they kept it up until she could no longer stand it and she would run to get away from them.

After one such day of being constantly tormented she had run to her favorite spot to seek solace. In the castle library, she had thrown herself down into one of the window seats but as soon as she let some of her pent-up feelings loose the glass window behind her had started to crack, from the bottom all the way to its cathedral-like ceiling. Queen Frigga had been reading quietly at one of the library tables and had witnessed the incident. She had then come over to comfort the overwrought girl. The Queen of all of Asgard had held her as gently as her own mother might have. She had listened as Lillith explained what had upset her and then she had spoken softly to Lillith about the ignorance of others and how true worth comes from within a person. When Lilith's torrent of tears had finally subsided Queen Frigga had shown Lillith some of her own magic.  
Lilith stared amazed. Everyone knew that Queen Frigga was a sorceress of considerable skill but not many people got to actually see the Queen work her magic. The was a huge difference in hearing about magic and seeing it worked in front of your own eyes. The Queen's movements were so graceful and elegant. She made the complex look as simple as taking a breath.

At last Lilith was again smiling and the Queen even got her to work some small magics of her own. With Queen Frigga, Lillith felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from her heart. She no longer needed to be scared of someone learning the secret she had been so desperate to hide. The Queen told Lillith that she would need for a tutor in magic and that she herself would arrange one for Lillith. She explained to Lillith how important it was to keep her emotions under control to keep from causing her magic to lash out. This time only a window had been damaged when Lillith lost control but next time her anger might be directed at a person. Lillith understood and even agreed with the Queen about the need for someone to teach her to control. Lillith felt so much better just knowing that someone knew her secret and was going to help her. After a final hug Queen Frigga got up to leave. As she walking away, the crack in the damaged window sealed itself as if it had never been damaged at all.

Lilith had been summoned to the library after her last class was over the next day. She stood amazed when Queen Frigga had formally introduced her to her son, Prince Loki. Lilith could feel her mouth drop open in surprise. When Lillith had thought of her future magic teacher in her head she had pictured an old man in the long black robes that all the teachers wore. Instead of some old, wizened, gray-haired man, she was going to be taught by Prince Loki.

Queen Frigga must have misread the look on Lilith's face because she placed her hand on Lillith's shoulder and told her "Prince Loki may be young but I have been his teacher and he has studied magic by my side all his life. He shows great potential to be a formidable magician one day. And since he is closer to your age, I had hoped that perhaps you two could become friends. My son spends too much of his time alone with his books." Loki's cheeks had colored at that but he bent his head and gave his mother a small bow. Queen Frigga had then walked away leaving the two to begin Lilith's training.

Lilith smiled thinking again about their first meeting. That had been over a year ago now. Her mind continued to wander as her feet took her automatically to the library that was their agreed-upon meeting place for her lessons in magic. Her friendship with Loki had only grown stronger during their time together. She knew she didn't have to be afraid that Loki would judge her since he himself shared some of her abilities. They had connected over a shared love of books and magic, sometimes spending long hours engaged in magical debate. Even with the Queen and the Prince's acceptance she still couldn’t help but wonder sometimes if perhaps her real parents might have somehow known about her magical abilities and left her wondering near the castle afraid of what she might one day become. Then again, maybe if they had known she had powers perhaps they wanted her to have a better life and that was why she was abandoned.

Lillith let her feet lead her to the library while her mind pondered what spell Loki might be going to teach her today. She stopped to gather her thoughts when she got to the big wooden doors of the library. Her feelings for Loki seemed to increase each time she was near him. They had been working hard together and now she was a master at controlling her magic, of not letting her emotions control her spells. Though she had the desire to go from being just Loki's friend to his lover and beloved she had kept her thoughts secret, never revealing them. The intensity of her feelings scared her. She was afraid that if she told him, it would make things awkward between them. She was unsure if she were even capable of being a lover to a Prince such as Loki. As she neared the library Lilith attempted to put these thoughts to the back of her mind. She had learned that her emotions could color her magic, changing the results she wanted so in order to master her magic she had to master her emotions.

While Lilith stood outside the library doors, she took a moment to straighten her dress and hair. She was so happy she even hummed a little to herself anticipating getting to spend an hour alone with Loki. She pushed open the heavy wooden library doors and began to stroll through the seemingly endless shelves of books to where the table that she and Loki worked at was. She ran her fingertips along the spines of the books and rounded the corner to reach her destination. Her thoughts were still on the endless days of study and time with Loki alone that she expected to have until she knew all the magic that Loki knew. Lilith stopped dead in her tracks, too stunned to move forward. Two figures moved together at the far end of the shelves. They were twined together in a way that could only be described as indecent. Lilith's mind ground to a halt at the sight in front of her. Loki was all masculine power. The woman he was with was in rapture, absolute ecstasy written across her face. Her skirt was hiked up around her waist, her legs were wrapped around his hips. Her fingers were tangled in his hair. The woman let out a moan and he clasped a hand over her mouth, shushing her. No wonder Lillith hadn’t heard them on her approach.

Lilith could feel her heart shatter, the tears welling up in her eyes and the lump that was forming in her throat. She wanted to yell, to scream, to cry out insults but he was not hers, no matter how much her heart had longed for him to be. She began to make her silent retreat when Loki lifted his gaze and his eyes pierced hers from over the woman's shoulder. Lilith's breath caught in her throat. Loki's eyes locked onto hers. Lilith's breath was coming erratically. She saw the despair in his eyes as the woman writhed beneath him, becoming ever more undone. Her whimpered cries of ecstasy drove Lillith out of the room at a run.

She fled from what had once been her sanctuary. She would never come back again. After it happened Loki had tried to speak to her and ask for her forgiveness. He had tried again and again but his explanation of losing track of time only caused Lillith more pain. When she was no longer willing to speak to him he wrote apologies that she couldn't bring herself to read. Even Queen Frigga had tried to intervene on her son's behalf but Lillith's heart was too broken. Finally, the Queen had to convince Loki that he was hurting Lillith more and he was forced to give up and leave Lillith alone, both of their hearts breaking because of Loki's carelessness.

Lilith continued to see Prince Loki as she took her classes and moved around the castle but the two of them never spoke again.

Not until........

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support. Please let me know your opinion as I am trying to improve my writing skills and hearing opinions really helps!


End file.
